villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Malroc (Multiversal Legends Film Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Malroc in the Multiversal Legends Film universe.To see the original version see here; Malroc |hobby = destroying worlds making machines practicing his knowledge on sorcery Warmongering |goals = to insist Nekrozoth in his plans of Multiversal destruction (formally) to conquer the Multiverse and to be feared by many Conquer the Planet Earth (Failed)|crimes = Warmongering Destruction Treason mass genocide Child Slavery Attempt cataclysm|type of villain = Megalomaniacal Warmonger|image = Karza.jpg|Box title = Warmonger}} Xuriah D'arcmast'r, best known as Malroc, is one of the Main Villains in the Multiversal Legends Film Universe, Being the Main villain in Beyond Dimensions and it's prequel movie Legend (along with William Braxxon) and the secondary antagonist of Champions of the Multiverse. He also a major antagonist of Legends of the Omniverse. He returns as the major villain of the Flame and would return as the main villain in Champions: Malroc triumphant. He is a malevolent warmonger and the leader of the Chaotic Imperium who was formally Nekrozoth's general until he grew power-hungry and decided to make his own army of Darkness. He is still an ally of Nekrozoth (likely due to Nekrozoth just using him as a pawn even though he left his army). He is also Legend's archenemy as well as one of Spark's personal foes. History Origins basically the same origins from the original Malroc Malroc but with some added new features. Once a hero who worked with Deus and was a friend and mentor to Hyperiel. Until one day he grew power hungry and decided to join the Prime Omegas and sought to rule the entire multiverse along with the Prime Omegas. He fought Hyperiel to a standstill but Hyperiel was victorious at the end which caused Malroc's godhood and forced him to retreat. He became one of Nekrozoth great champions and his most powerful and cunning champion. This lasted until Malroc was so obsessed with power he left the army and made his own army which was known as Chaotic Imperium which had annihilated several planets. The Chaotic Imperium had conquered, destroyed, and obliterated galaxies without mercy and became one of the most feared legions of darkness. He returned to the cathedral of Justice and fought Hyperiel to the death this time with Malroc being victorious. He continues on conquering worlds and finishing his reign of terror. First he burned down cities across several planets with any concerns on who dies and who lives. Second he helped Nekrozoth kill all of the Sparxian race and then killed several rulers and took over their empires so he can reading over them as a god. He continues on by kidnapping babies and raised them up as his personally slaves as he calls him "baby slaves". Malroc would also conquer and destry universe after universe and to find a way to become a god again. Legend Malroc appears as the main antagonist of Legend (Along with William Braxxon) which is a prequel to Beyond Dimensions. In the opening film Malroc is seem conquering a world, he had the king at his mercy whom he said he would spare the people they worship him as a god and abandon their old creators. The King partake on the deal so he could protect his people but Malroc simply killed half of them which angered the king. Malroc killed the king took the rest as slaves for his empire. While he was teleported to his ships where he received a transition from Nekrozoth. He learns of Hyperiel's rebirth and fell both annoyed and positive since he get to kill his nemesis again. Malroc came to the planet and hired a corrupt business man named William Braxxon (another follower of Nekrozoth) to find and bring him alive to him and so malroc could kill Legend himself. So William Braxxon sent a band of mercenaries to hunt Legend down. Malroc would began preparing on how he would kill Legend and this time permanently. Malroc returns from another conquest as he was given a transition that the capture was unsuccessful, this made Malroc mad and so he decided to go their himself. Malroc then send some weapons to Braxcorp and even some monsters to challenge Legend (One of them was Sota'Noth whom Malroc equipped with cybernetic enhancements) while in the meant time Malroc develops a plan of how he could defeat his arch foe. Malroc arrives on earth with a plan to lure Legend in, Malroc is seen at a apartment which belongs to one of Legend's friend Jake, as soon Jak begins to open his door Jake began to lookout Malroc in a frighten state as he seen him on television. He then launched an attack on the White House to get Legend's attention, he first bombed a few buildings with bystanders in it which killed over 120 people, then destroyed monuments until the Military finally appears and fight back against Malroc. His technology easily defeated them and Legend finally appears to stop the mayhem. Then destroyed monuments until the Military finally appears and fight back against Malroc. His technology easily defeated them and Legend finally appears to stop the mayhem. Malroc and Legend begin to class with Legend becoming the victor until Malroc pulled a dirty move, Malroc had Braxxon's men bring out Jake and threatens Legend to surrender or else he have his friend executed in front of him. Legend surrendered in order to save his friend's life but malroc had Kake killed anyways just to spite him Legend. Malroc and also attacked Legend while he was distracted by his dead friend. Malroc proceeds to take Legend to drown hm until Braxxon stopped him as he want Legend alive so he can use his powers to become a god. As the two villains argue, Soldiers from the Pandora Foundation to save him. Personality Like his former Mentor Nekrozoth, he is purely evil to the point of being beyond redemption, being one of the most feared in the Multiverse. He is utterly heartless and merciless and had a very cunning personality. Malroc is a genocidal, power-hungry, is utterly heartless and merciless, and had a very cunning personality. and a total megalomaniac, he thinks that helping mortals would take to much time to waste, and decided to betray his fellow gods to in the side of evil. He is obsessed with chaos, he wanted more but anarchy. Malroc is completely devoted to bringing evil across many dimension he comes across, for his main goal is to He dreams of leaving the world consumed by crime, violence, and chaos and to become the ruler of the ensuing empire of villainy that he shall create. He is very much committed to social Darwinism as he believed that only the strongest, the most cunning, and vile must survive in the multiverse of chaos. He would allow atrocities to be committed by his minions, to him it doesn't matter how a villain show strength as long as he shows he is strong. He is know not be a dirty fighter as he fight legend with the help form William Braxxon which became a unfair advantage to legend. Malroc is very narcissistic and egotistical, as he believed himself to be a messiah amongst the mortals. He wanted to be full god again and wanted revenge on the being the caused his downfall. In the past, he wanted to help the multiverse as he saw that the multiverse needed guidance as there was too much chaos around and decided to chose the side of evil instead of good. He thought that being good would make him soft on the enemies and decided to be malicious, ruthless and brutal. But he later learned that if no one wanted peace and order, then he might as well bring evil and chaos. Nekrozoth thought him that good was weak, and Malroc learned that why would he had to work with weaklings that can't help themselves. It made Malroc disdainful heroes who would waste their abilities on the who would be weak enough to aways relief on others as He expects effort, instead of laziness and despises incompetents. He is ruthless to his enemies that even the toughest or someone who never heard of him would literally run away from. He is quite intimidating and fearless, having the guts to have a proper conversation with Nekrozoth...not that many had accomplished that. Malroc had made the most wicked of people looked like nothing (though Nekrozoth and Azoth are evilier than him). He is more commonly known for using the most advanced technology in the Multiverse but had a fair share of use with sorcery and magic. He is incredibly intelligent, and very cunning and was the most successful general in Nekrozoth's Army. He had rivaled many evil beings like Nyarlathotep, Dominus (whose he declared his equal) and Endgame the Anti-Maker. Trivia *Unlike his previous incarnation, he never had his face badly injured that he must have an iron mask to keep him alive. He also doesn't seem to hate Legend that much as he only see him as nuisance to him nor did he ever become his mentor one Hyeperiel was reborn, though he and Hyperiel are still archenemies. *His iconic mace, The Mace of Cataclysms, was replaced with a Warhammer. **It was also shown that he doesn't have his battle axe as well. *Malroc is more based off on BrandonDarkOne47's previous ideas on Malroc with him being a mechanical warmonger and being more tech base but still possess some magical properties. *This incarnation of Malroc is slightly more evil than the original as he uses babies and raised them as his personal slaves. *Despite sharing his role as the main antagonist with William Braxxon, he is more dangerous and has started the plot of the movie and was the mastermind of the event in Legend and the final villain to be defeated while Braxxon is merely the heavy and is just merely the enforcer. *Despite being one of the main antagonists of the film, Malroc appeared in the opening scene and only became the main villain for the second half of the film whereas Braxxon was the main villain for the first half. *He along with Aka Manah, William Braxxon, Artillery, and Nekrozoth are the only villains so far who are Pure Evil in the Multiveral Legends Film Universe. Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Complete Monster Category:Pure Evil Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Power Hungry Category:Empire leader Category:Multiversal Legends Villains Category:Multiversal Conqueror Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Fearmongers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Oppressors Category:Sorcerers Category:Dark Magic Category:Deal Makers Category:Cowards Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Master Manipulators Category:Masterminds Category:BrandonDarkOne47 Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Hatemongers Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Overlords Category:Galactic Overlords Category:Crossover Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Monster Master Category:Male Category:Power-Mad Freaks Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadists Category:Big Bads Category:Main Antagonists Category:Provoker Category:Card-Carrying Villains